Descente aux enfers
by KingSoren
Summary: Les péripéties d'un Chiaro sur lequel s'acharne un auteur en manque d'occupation... Yaoi Chiaro x César.
1. Chapter 1

Bon alors voila le topo, cette histoire de Cantarella me trotait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, et j'en avait marre alors je l'ai écrite.

Par contre, je préfère prévenir que guérir, je trouve que ce chapitre est le moins interessant de toute l'histoire, alors s'il vous plait, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur (en plus il est long j'sui vraiment désolé si vous trouvez ça nulle (TT))

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Voila maintenant six jours qu'il s'était séparé de César, que ce dernier l'a envoyé en mission hors de Rome.

-"Seigneur Del Rocio? (1)Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?" interrompit soudainement une voix.

Il tourne la tête en sursautant, revenant à la réalité.

-"Non, ce n'est rien, juste un moment d'absence" se justifia t'il.

Sur ces mots, il m'éloigne en soupirant. Déjà six jours que dure toute cette mascarade, qu'il était obligé de se cacher sous un nom d'emprunt. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour éliminer un cardinal haut placé, et faire passer son meurtre pour un suicide. Mais cela demandait un minimum de temps de préparation… et bien trop au goût de Chiaro. Il s'adossa à un arbre. S'éloigner de cette fête de noble lui faisait du bien, et lui permettait de rester un peu au calme.

Depuis une semaine, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son "employeur", et peu de rumeur courait sur ce qu'il se passait à Rome.

_"Plus vite j'aurais fini cette mission, plus je pourrai retourner à ces cotés…"_ pensa t'il. Même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais distinctement, mais il était très inquiet pour César. Son état n'était pas très… "stable" ces derniers temps, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il aurait préféré rester…

Non mais à quoi il pensait là? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour avoir des idées pareilles. Il soupira à nouveau. Décidemment, il n'avait pas les idées claires. César pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans son aide, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il reprit le chemin de la cérémonie à contre cœur, mais au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrêta devant un étrange papillon qui lui barra la route.

-"Tiens tiens, le sorcier papillon… Que vient tu faire ici?" demanda Chiaro, intrigué.

Niccolo fit la moue devant le ton froid de son interlocuteur.

-"Quel froideur… moi qui était porteur de quelques nouvelle."

-"Des nouvelles? Quelles nouvelles?" interrogea t'il, curieux.

Il s'apprêtait à demander si elles concernait César, mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi tout le temps à lui? Il le chassa de sa pensée, ou tout du moins, essaya de le faire. Niccolo eut une moue sarcastique.

-"Des mauvaises je crois bien…du moins, pour toi" ajouta t'il avec un sourire.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tant de mystère.

-"Que se passe t'il, Niccolo?" demanda t'il, énervé qu'il n'en viennent pas directement au fait.

-"Le château dans lequel se trouvait César lorsque tu l'as quitté a été assiégé par les troupes papales. Apparemment, celui-ci aura voulu s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne lui cause trop de problème." annonça t'il avec un air détaché qui énerva encore plus Chiaro.

-"Le château… attaqué par le Pape?" Et César, où est-il maintenant?" insista t'il en ne pouvant caché la nuance d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Niccolo eut un léger sourire auquel Chiaro ne fit pas attention.

-"Lorsque je suis parti… il y a environ une heure, il se trouvait toujours dans l'enceinte du château."

-"Attends une seconde… il y a moins d'un heure, tu dis? Quand l'assaut du château a-t-elle commencé?"

-"Il y a deux jours, mais elle n'as pas pris fin depuis. Et je dois dire que les forces papales commençaient à prendre le dessus. Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu leur nombre et le siège qu'ils tiennent à l'extérieur…"

Le visage de Chiaro se décomposait littéralement. Il sentait la colère montée en lui. Une colère en partie contre lui-même, pour n'être qu'a plusieurs lieux de ce château, mais aussi tournée contre Niccolo.

-"Pourquoi n'es tu pas venir me prévenir avant" dit-il, presque en hurlant. "S'il lui arrivé quelque chose, je…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase… celle-la même qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de prononcé. Pourquoi était-ce la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé? Pourquoi… Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que Niccolo lui répondit d'un ton ironique.

-"Si tu t'inquiète tant que ça, alors que fais tu encore ici? Je peux me rendre aux château en peu de temps sous cette forme, mais toi, à cheval, il te faudra au minimum une demie journée." souligna t'il.

-"Non, je…" tenta d'argumenter Chiaro.

Mais la réplique de Niccolo l'avait calmé. S'il voulait retourner là-bas le plus vite possible, il devait partir immédiatement. Mais sa mission… Non, ce n'était pas important. La priorité était de retourné aux cotés de César. César…si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça…

Il tourna le dos à Niccolo, qui l'observait en souriant, et se dirigea vers les écuries. Il prépara son cheval et quitta cet endroit avec le plus de discrétion possible, pour que son absence soit remarquée le plus tard possible.

Sa chevauché dura toute la matinée, mais pendant toute la durée de ce trajet, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de César. Il n'aurait jamais du s'absenter aussi longtemps. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du château, un horrible pressentiment lui envahissait l'esprit.

Il arriva finalement à l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment. Des centaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol, et même si le combat semblait à présent se dérouiller dans l'enceinte même du château, ces corps sans vie montraient à quel point la lutte était violente. Chiaro observa ce macabre spectacle depuis la colline où il se trouvait, mais il pouvait rester hors de la vue des troupes qui se tenaient encore à l'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas passé par la porte principale… cela ne lui posait pas trop de problème. Il mit pied à terre, et attacha son cheval à un arbre en contrebas de la colline. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une vieille cabane en bois, abandonné depuis plusieurs années. Il pénétra à l'intérieur. Le mur du fond était construit en pierre. Chiaro s'en approche.

_"Si je me souviens bien, il devrait y avoir un mécanisme…"_ il tâtonna le mur un instant

_"ici!"_ s'exclama t'il en appuyant sur une dalle qui ouvrit une porte dans le mur.

Il entra dans le passage qui venait de s'ouvrir, et qui se referma derrière lui. Le couloir n'était pas très long, et il débouchait sur une des nombreuses chambres du château qui se situaient dans les plus hauts étages. Il en sortit et se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs. Il dégaina son épée, se tenant sur ses gardes, et parcourue plusieurs couloirs qui se succédèrent sans qu'il rencontre aucun signe de vie. Il déboucha finalement dans un grand corridor dans lequel Tazio, ainsi que d'autres gardes se livraient un combat, et le subordonné de César semblait bien avoir quelques difficultés. Chiaro s'avança à ses cotés, et celui-ci se retourna, étonné.

-"Toi? Que fais-tu ici?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis venu vous aider!"ironisai-je.

Il jeta un regard noir au nouvel arrivant que celui-ci ignora. Mais grâce à l'aide de Chiaro, il se débarrassa des gardes qu'ils restaient sans grand problème.

-"Où est-il?" questionna Chiaro une fois qu'ils eurent enfin pu baisser leurs gardes.

Tazio le regarda d'un air que son coéquipier eut du mal à interpréter.

-"Il se trouve dans les sous-sols du château, il a refusé d'en sortir." expliqua t'il après un court silence.

Chiaro lui tourna le dos sans même lui répondre et commença à s'éloigner.

-"Attends, où vas –tu?" l'interpella Tazio.

-"Le rejoindre" répondit-il simplement.

Arrivé au tournant du couloir, il se mit à courir. Pourquoi s'inquiété t'il autant? Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre les sentiments qui l'animaient. Cette inquiétude se propageait dans tout son corps, lui étreignant la poitrine.

Les couloirs se succédaient les uns après les autres, comme si le château s'étaient soudain transformé en labyrinthe; et Chiaro ne stoppait pas sa course infernale dans cet immense dédale. Il arriva finalement dans le dernier couloir des sous-sols, et par la même occasion, la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré. Il apercevait, dans l'ouverture de la porte, une silhouette qui pouvait bien être celle de la personne qu'il cherchait. Il accéléra le pas, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahissant.

Mais il s'arrêta net en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était presque palpable et l'atmosphère étouffante. Chiaro, qui ne s'était pas attendu à un tel contraste, avec une respiration haletant, et son corps refusait de bouger. Et pourtant, César se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres… Dans un effort de volonté, il réussi à se faire obéir de son corps.

-"César…?" appela t'il en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le dénommé se retourna. Le jeune blond put alors confirmer l'origine de ses impressions de malaises. Il était couvert de sang, avait une blessure qui entamait son flanc. Mais ce qui ressortait le plus était la couleur or de ses yeux, qui ressortissait avec son teint pâle.

-"Qui es tu pour oser te montrer devant moi? Je détruirait tout ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin" dit-il d'un ton froid et dénué de tout sentiment.

Chiaro sentit son cœur se serrait aux paroles de César. Etait-il tellement sous l'emprise de ces démons au point qu'il ne le reconnaissait même plus? Une pointe de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Mais cela expliquait les cadavres qui se trouvaient à ses pieds, cadavres de soldats aussi bien de l'armée papale que des personnes au service de César.

Un mince sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

-"Je… suis celui qui te ramènera parmi nous…" murmura t'il, plus pour lui-même que pour donner une réponse à César.

A ces mots, le brun se mit à rire, et empoigna son épée.

-"Je pense que celui que espère "ramener" n'est déjà plus avec nous. Mais tu peux toujours essayer si tu veux, tu me distraira peut-être plus que ces misérables humains" dit-il en baissant la tête sur les corps immobiles à ses pieds.

Ils se mirent tous deux en garde, mais voyant que Chiaro n'était pas décidé à attaquer le premier, ce fut César qui entama ce duel. Et devant sa puissance, Chiaro ne pouvait que se défendre, les attaques du jeune brun était puissantes et ne laissaient aucune ouverture.

-3Alors, que fais-tu? Tu devrais m'attaquer, tu ne risque pas de me vaincre en ne faisant que te défendre."

Chiaro ne releva pas la remarque pour le moins désobligeante, concentré sur ses parades. Il attendait une ouverture, aussi infime soit-elle, juste une… Le combat commençait à s'éterniser, et Chiaro se sentait faiblir sous les coups toujours aussi puissant de son adversaire, lorsqu'il sentit une violente douleur qui le fit vaciller. Il avait baissé sa garde une poignée de seconde, et cela avait suffi… Il portât sa main sur son torse, sentant son sang couler entre ses doigts.

-"Tu es trop jeune pour venir t'opposé à moi" se moqua César. "Mais je dois reconnaître que tu est plutôt doué pour un gamin. Cependant tout cela n'à déjà que trop duré".

Il recommença ses attaques brusquement, et Chiaro avait de plus en plus de mal à les parer ces enchaînements. Mais il avaient l'impression que ceux-ci étaient moins organisés, moins précis dans les mouvements, comme si son opposant ne faisait que s'amuser. Il devait attendre, réussir à tenir…

Les quelques secondes qui passèrent dans l'attente d'une erreur de César parurent une éternité. Mais Chiaro n'attendit pas en vain. D'un mouvement rapide de l'épée, il réussit à désarmer son adversaire et à envoyer son arme à plusieurs mètres de son propriétaire.

Mais à la surprise de César, Chiaro lâcha lui aussi son arme, se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que César ne réalise les objectifs de Chiaro.

-"Tu es un de ces maudits être de lumière! Mais je ne te laisserai pas m'enlever ce pouvoir!"

Il saisit Chiaro à la gorge alors que celui-ci ne lâchait plus sa prise.

-"Tu devrais pourtant savoir que si tu chasse les démons de son corps, il mourra."

La pression sur son coup se faisait de plus en plus forte.

-"Je le sais, mais il… pourrait reprendre le contrôle… de son corps… son esprit si… j'en détruit une partie…" articula t'il difficilement.

A cet instant, Tazio apparut dans l'encadrement de la pièce. et s'immobilisa devant cet étrange spectacle. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit Chiaro tousser, la pression de la poigne se faisant trop forte. Tazio s'approcha d'eux, mais César le stoppa d'un regard.

-"Si tu fais encore un pas, je te tue en même temps que lui."

Tazio ne pouvait rien faire, dans cet état, César mettrait sûrement ses menaces à exécution.

-"Cé…"

Le corps de Chiaro était parcouru de soubresaut, et César se délectait de l'agonie du jeune homme avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Les secondes s'écoulaient inexorablement, mais au moment où Chiaro sentait son esprit s'embrumait, l'étreinte sur son coup se relâcha brutalement. Surpris, il se rattrapa de justesse à César pour éviter de tomber à terre. Il releva la tête.

-"Tu…" articula t'il difficilement.

César se prit la tête dans les mains, semblant lutter intérieurement. et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, le fait que Chiaro soit à ses cotés permettait à César de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

-"Chi…aro…"

Il sursauta à l'énonciation de son nom, et sourit en regardant dans les yeux de son ami. La couleur doré disparaissait petit à petit pour laissez place à cette couleur obsidienne dans laquelle Chiaro aimait tant se perdre…

-"Chiaro, lâche-le!" ordonna tout à coup une voix derrière eux. "Si tu ne le lâche pas maintenant, ton corps ne le supportera jamais"

-"Je… ne peux pas" répondit-il dans un murmure.

Le jeune blond releva la tête. de façon à se placer en face du visage de César. Seulement maintenant, il se rendait compte de ses sentiments… Alors qu'il avait frôlé la mort il y a quelques secondes, il fallait qu'il réalise à cet instant…

Il se rapprocha lentement du visage du brun, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne soit parcouru d'un nouveau soubresaut qui l'obligea à rompre ce contact. Il sentait ses jambes fléchir sous lui, et il ne restait début que parce qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces à César.

-"Chiaro…"

Ses yeux n'avait plus de doré que des reflets, ce qui arracha un triste sourire au jeune blond.

-"Je suis désolé…" souffla t'il de façon à que César puisse l'entendre. "J'aurai voulu pouvoir… tenir un peu plus longtemps…" Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. " Mais mon corps me fait défaut… César, c'est à …toi de… faire le reste, tu…dois…les combattre…"

Il n'en pouvait plus, son corps avait atteint ses limites. Il lâcha sa prise sur César et s'effondra au sol, apparemment inconscient.

Tazio ne bougeait pas, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Chiaro était toujours à terre, et il ne savait pas s'il était mort ou vivant, quant à César… il s'était effondré à son tour, sans doute épuisé à cause de sa blessure, étant redevenu en partie humain.

Il finit par s'approcher des deux corps qui gisaient par terre et s'agenouilla aux cotés de son maître. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et une blessure rayait ses flancs. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire ici. Il déchira tout de même un bout de son vêtement et tenta de bander la plaie comme il le pouvait.

Il s'intéressa ensuite au corps qui gisait aux cotés de son maître. Il attrapa son poignet, qu'il relâcha aussitôt. Son bras était recouvert du sang de César. Il avait oublié que ce dernier était en réalité un fort poison.

Il attrapa l'autre bras et pris son pouls. Il était encore en vie… Tazio poussa un soupir.

_"Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu étais mort ici" _pensa t'il. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tourne ainsi? Il entrevoyait les sentiments de César, ceux de Chiaro aussi. Mais tant qu'ils restaient cachés, cela ne posait pas de problèmes immédiats. Seulement maintenant, qu'allez t'il se passer?

Il se retourna brusquement en sentant une présence derrière lui. En effet, Niccolo se tenait appuyé contre un mur, observant la scène avec intérêt. Quand il s'aperçut que Tazio avait repéré sa présence.

-"Que vas-tu faire maintenant?" demande t'il avec curiosité. "Tu vas les laisser là et retourner combattre? Tu ne peux leur procurer les oins nécessaire ici." constat t'il.

-"En quoi cela te concerne t'il?

Le sourire de Niccolo s'élargit.

-"Car je connais un passage permettant de sortir d'ici sans passer par l'entré principale."

Tazio lui lança un regard suspicieux. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

-"Si c'est un piège, je te préviens que tu le regretteras amèrement." prévint-il. "Mais dans tout les cas, aide moi, je ne pourrai les porter tout deux." dit –il en désignant les deux corps.

* * *

Notes:

(1) "Rocio" signifie "rosée (du matin)" en espagnol il me semble. Si quelqu'un parlant couremment espagnol me contredisent, qu'il me corrige.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon , alors pour ceux qui ont lu le premier châpitre et qui ne se sont pas décourégé, voila la suite. Si vous trouvez qui y'a pas vraiment de scénario ben... je suis en partie d'accord (honte sur moi), mais c'était juste un moyen de caser ces deux perso ensmeble (et aussi une bonne occasion de torturer Chiaro...). En tout cas, Bonnne lecture.

* * *

Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, et la lumière de l'endroit où il se trouvait l'éblouissait alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il avait repris connaissance, mais il n'osait pas bouger tellement son corps était douloureux. Il recherchait dans sa mémoire l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver, mais celle-ci lui faisait défaut et il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. 

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, peut-être se souviendrai t'il de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait? Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à la lumière.

_"Je connais cet endroit…"_ pensa t'il alors qu'il observait la pièce. _"Mais où…?"_

Avec un effort de volonté, il se redressa sur le lit. Mais la douleur qui parcourue son corps faillit bien le faire retomber s'il ne s'était pas raccrocher au mur. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, ne lâchant pas le mur. Il ne pensait pas que le simple fait de se relever le mettrait dans cet état là. Il essayait encore de reprendre une respiration normale lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement à ses cotés. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit.

César était à moitié agenouillé sur le lit, apparemment endormi. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir d'où venait l'agitation qui l'avait réveillé lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Chiaro. Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Chiaro, accroché au regard de César, cherchait des réponses à ses interrogations… qui revenaient petit à petit, comme si le fait de se trouver en face de Lui l'aidait à se souvenir de tout. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs instants, César sourit.

-"Tu as enfin repris connaissance" dit-il avec un soulagement explicite.

Il avança sa main en direction du visage du jeune homme.

-"Comment te…"

Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il arrêtait son geste à seulement quelques centimètres de Chiaro. Il retira son bras et baissa la tête.

-"César?" appela Chiaro, surpris d'un tel changement d'attitude.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant les mots pour exprimer sa pensée.

-"Je… J'ai peur que si je te touche… je te brise en mille morceaux…" murmura t'il

Le jeune blond sursauta aux paroles de son ami. Il s'attendait à tout… sauf à ça. Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots était empli d'une tristesse presque inimaginable. Chiaro lui releva la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et posa sa main sur sa joue, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-"Tu vois…" commença Chiaro. "Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ce que tu as l'air de penser."

Le brun observa Chiaro d'un air surpris, mais qui laissa bientôt place à un sourire rassuré. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Tazio. Il posa alors son regard sur Chiaro, ne semblant pas surpris qu'il se soit réveillé.

-"Tu t'es réveillé? Tu ne devrais pas te lever tout de suite, sinon tu risque de perdre à nouveau connaissance" prévint-il d'un air détaché. Il s'approcha du lit tandis que César se relavait et commençait à s'éloigner.

-"César?"

Il ne se retourna pas, mais Chiaro pouvait voir son sourire sur les lèvres. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot, et la pièce fut plongée dans le silence tandis que Tazio défaisait ses bandages.

-"Combien de temps?" demanda finalement Chiaro, brisant ainsi le silence.

-"Comment?"

-"Que j'ai perdu connaissance?" compléta t'il.

-"Plusieurs jours, une semaine pour être précis. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ce jour-là, mais ton corps l'a très mal supporté."

6jé crois que je ne le sais pas moi-même…" murmura t'il en souriant. Voyant e regard inquisiteur de Tazio, il continua. "Lorsque je touche César, les démons qui l'entourent sont détruits… mais là, c'était différent… Au fond de moi, je voulais le sauver, mais lorsqu'il est comme ça, le toucher ne sert à rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais c'était comme si mon corps… les avaient absorbé…"

Tazio secoua la tête. Ce gars était totalement inconscient. Il aurait pu mourir… pas que cela l'aurait dérangé, au contraire, mais tout de même. Il prit un linge qu'il trempa dans un récipient rempli d'eau.

-"Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger" recommanda t'il.

Chiaro s'exécuta.

-"Que c'est-il… passé ensuite?" réussit-il à demander entre deux grimaces de douleur.

-"Lorsque tu t'es évanoui, César était encore en train de lutter pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais étant redevenu en parti humain, il a perdu connaissance à son tour, sans doute suite à sa blessure. Ensuite, je vous ai ramener jusqu'ici."

-"Seul?" s'étonna Chiaro.

"Non, le sorcier papillon m'a aidé. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a indiqué un chemin pour sortir du château. "ajouta t'il avec regret.

Chiaro sourit. Ainsi, Niccolo avait décidé de les aider… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une douleur plus grande que les autres.

-"Arrive tu à bouger ton bras?" demanda subitement Tazio

Il essaya de bouger le bras en question, mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa douleur.

-"Non, pas vraiment " plaisanta t'il. "Je l'avais déjà remarqué tout à l'heure. Pourquoi?"

Tazio se mit à défaire le bandage, et Chiaro écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant son bras, dont la peau était presque noire.

-"Qu'est-ce que… Comment…"

-"C'est à cause du poison… Ton bras est resté en contact avec le sang de César pendant trop longtemps… En tout cas, je ne vois ce que ça pourrait être d'autre."

-"C'est impossible." contesta Chiaro. "Je suis immunisé contre les poisons, mon corps ne peut…"

-"Peut-être, mais ton corps, à cet instant, était affaibli. Ton esprit aussi. Et cela a dut suffire."

Il trempa le linge dans l'eau.

"Surtout, reste allongé et ne bouge pas. je te préviens que ça risque de faire mal."

Son corps se cabra brutalement lorsqu'il sentit le linge de Tazio rentrait en contact avec son bras. La douleur lui brouillait la vue, et les cris qu'il poussait ne semblaient que des échos à ses oreilles. La douleur s'atténua légèrement, mais son corps était toujours parcouru de tremblements. Il n'arrivait plus a pensé, la douleur avait paralysée tout ses membres, son esprit s'éloignait lentement de la réalité. Il perdit finalement connaissance alors que la douleur faisait encore écho dans sa tête.

Tazio soupira, observant le corps encore tremblant et haletant de Chiaro. Il avait enlevé le linge, mais il savait que la douleur devait insupportable. Et il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas supporté, puisque qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Cela valait mieux. S'il voulait pouvoir réutiliser son bras un jour, il devait le bouger le moins possible. Il se leva et quitta la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews**

**EIKO: **merci, ta reviews m'a fait très plaisir, au moins ça prouve que j'écris pas pour le vent lol, et surtour, je suis flatée que tu trouve bien mon style d'écriture... parce que ce n'est pas mon cas lol. Pour le tome 7... je suis en pârtie d'accord avec toi, sauf que pour ma part je DETESTE coordialement Lucrèce (me dérangerait pas qu'elle meurt celle-la) depuis qu'elle a éloigné Chiaro de César (ils allaient pourtant si bien ensemble...) Dans tout les cas, j'espère juste qu'aucun des deux va mourir (parce que c'est en partie mel partie pour mon petit blond préféré). Après cette brève dérive, bonne lecture de ce châpitre et a+ au chapitre prochain!

* * *

César se trouvait sur le toit du bâtiment dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiaient, observant le lever du soleil à l'horizon. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, à ce qu'ils devait faire pour le suite… Il s'appuya sur une des colonnes, à quelques centimètres du vide.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Chiaro avait enfin reprit connaissance, mais le brun n'osait pas aller le voir, et se rendez à son chevet uniquement lorsqu'il dormait. Il ne se sentait pas la force de soutenir son regard… C'était de sa faute si Chiaro était dans cet état, et si grâce à lui, il n'avait pas retrouvé ses esprits, il aurait pu lui arriver bine pire. Il s'en voulait, mais il ne voulait plus jamais blesser l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui…

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le vent froid du matin fouetter son visage.

-"Si tu reste ainsi dans le vent, tu vas finir par attraper froid" résonna soudain une voix derrière lui.

César sursauta, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu arriver le jeune homme. Il se retourna et observa le nouvel arrivant.

-"Cet endroit me rappelle des souvenirs." (1)dit celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres.

César détourna la tête, et se rappuya contre la colonne. Mais Chiaro avait pu voir l'expression de son visage se recouvrir d'un voile de tristesse.

-"Déjà à cet époque… tu m'avais sauvé." murmura t'il, plus pour lui-même que pour Chiaro.

Il sentit un bras entourer sa taille et l'entraîner sur le coté, loin du vide qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

-"Et je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra."

César se retourna, et accrocha le regard de Chiaro.

-"Es-tu sur de pouvoir te lever?" questionna César. "Tu devrais encore te reposer un peu, tu as l'air fatigué."

-"Je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour moi." répondit Chiaro, bien décidé à ne pas changer de sujet.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait l'impression que César le fuyait, et il était bien décidé à savoir pourquoi. Le jeune brun détourna la tête, échappant ainsi au regard investigateur de Chiaro.

-"César, pourquoi… me fuis-tu?" questionna finalement Chiaro.

-"Je ne veux plus… je ne veux plus que tu sois blesser par ma faute." explique t'il d'une petite voix. "Tout ce t'arrive… tout est de ma faute."

C'était donc ça? Il culpabilisait? Chiaro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit seulement ça qui le rendent si distant. Il posa son doigt sur les lèvres du brun tandis que celui s'apprêtait à continuer.

-"Tu ne dois pas penser ça, c'est entièrement faux. J'ai pris seul la décision de te sauver. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. J'avais même pensé que…tu m'éviter parce que tu m'en voulait… de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse."

César fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de cette ancienne promesse.

-"Chiaro…" murmura César.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment. César avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait rapidement. Il rapprocha doucement son visage de celui du jeune blond, qui ne bougea pas, mais continuait de l'observer.

-"Merci…" murmura César quand leur visage ne furent plus qu'a quelques millimètre l'un de l'autre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Chiaro. Il ne savait pas comment aller réagir celui-ci, et à ce moment précis, il s'en fichait. Après un instant de surprise, Chiaro répondit au baiser de César.

Que se passerait-il après ça? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais pendant ces quelques secondes, rien d'autre qu'eux deux ne comptait. Mais cela ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. César, sentant son amant parcouru de tremblements, brisa le contact.

-"César?" osa appeler Chiaro, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

César effleura de sa main le bras gauche de Chiaro. Son corps trembla une fois de plus.

-"Cela aussi… c'est ç cause de moi…" murmura t'il.

Son expression se remplit à nouveau de cette expression de tristesse qu'il avait déjà quelques instants plus tôt. Expression même que Chiaro souhaitait faire disparaître définitivement.

-"Je t'en prie, arrête de penser ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute … et de toute façon… on ne peut plus…re…venir…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et s'effondra dans les bras de César.

-"Chiaro? Chiaro, réveille toi!"

Le jeune blond avait la respiration haletant, et César sentait son corps trembler dans ses bras. Il posa sa main sur son front.

-"Idiot!" murmura t'il.

Il n'aurais jamais du se lever, brûlant comme il était. Mais au fond, il était content qu'il l'ait fait, cela avait permis de mettre au clair nombre de chose qui étaient restés caché. Il le prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la sortie du toit. Mais il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se tenait caché derrière un des nombreux piliers, l'observant partir.

* * *

De nombreux jours s'écoulèrent, et Chiaro reprenait peu à peu des forces. César ne le quittait plus, avec toujours cette même sensation de responsabilité qu'il avait lorsqu'il se trouvait avec son amant.

Après environ deux semaines où le jeune blond était forcé de rester allongé, César, cédant aux suppliques de Chiaro, avait commencé à le ré-entrainer à l'épée. Et malgré son bras qui le handicapait pour combattre, il resté un adversaire formidable. Cela lui donnait un peu l'impression de se racheter envers son amant, même si sa culpabilité restait intacte.

Tazio était revenu de mission il y a peu, et César revenait d'un entretien avec lui. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas excellentes, loin de là. Le groupe d'assassin qu'il surveillait par le biais de Tazio avait apparemment prévu un assaut contre un cardinal de Rome… et il ne pouvait pas les laisser agir à leur guise. Cependant, il ne pouvait envoyer à nouveau Tazio à Rome, il revenait de trois jours de mission et avait besoin de repos. Quant à Chiaro, c'était hors de question tant qu'il ne serait pas entièrement rétabli. La réponse était claire comme de l'eau de roche, et pourtant… il ressentait une certaine appréhension à laisser seul ses deux subordonnés.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que Tazio se montrait de plus en plus froid et agressif vis-à-vis de Chiaro. Il avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec ce dernier, mais le blond disait ne rien n'avoir remarqué de changé dans son comportement.

César soupira en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de son amant. Comment allait réagir le jeune homme lorsqu'il lui apprendra qu'il partait en mission? Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se décida à tourné la poignée. La porte tourna sur ses gonds sans un bruit et le brun entra dans la pièce.

Chiaro était assis sur le lit, adossé au mur et les genoux replié sur son torse. César, ne sachant q'il était éveillé ou non, s'approcha doucement de lui. Mais lorsque le jeune homme le sentit approcher, et releva la tête et sourit au nouvel arrivant.

-"Je t'ai réveillé?" demanda doucement César en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Chiaro ne répondit pas immédiatement et s'allongea sur le torse de César, calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-"Non, pas du tout. Je ne dormais pas."

César sourit et posa une main sur son front. La fièvre était totalement retombée, et cela le soulageait un peu. Elle avait été très longue à partir, et fatigante à supporter pour le blond.

-"Tazio est-il rentré?" demanda Chiaro après un moment de silence.

-"Oui, il y a maintenant environ une heure."

Chiaro leva un regard interrogateur sur son amant, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à approfondir le sujet.

-"Et quels sont les nouvelles?" insista t'il.

-"Le groupe d'assassin que je faisait suivre à projeté une tentative d'assassinat cette nuit." soupira César.

Il embrassa le bond sur le front et plongea son regard dans le sien quelques secondes avant de continuer;

-"Je partirai dans quelques heures pour rejoindre la colline à l'Est de Rome. Je ne eux les laisser faire." expliqua t'il.

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Chiaro qui n'échappa pas au regard de César.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?" interrogea ce dernier en sachant que tout cela ne présager rien de bon.

-"Laisse moi y aller à ta place" lança Chiaro d'un ton enjoué.

César le fixa quelques instants, le temps que son cerveau ait analysé ce qu'il venait de dire.

-"Il n'en ait pas question." rétorqua t'il simplement. "Je ne veux pas te laisser sortir seul en mission alors que tu n'es pas totalement sur pied."

La déception se lut sur le visage de Chiaro. Mais ce il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

-"Je vais bien." tenta t'il de justifier. "De plus, tu m'as affirmé toi-même lors de notre dernier entraînement que tu ne voyait aucune différence avec avant."

-"Non, Chiaro, je…"

-"Je t'en prie!" supplia Chiaro. "Cela fait des semaines que je suis enfermé ici, je n'en peux plus!"

César soutint le regard de son interlocuteur. D'un coté, il comprenait le sentiment de son amant. Lui non plus ne supportait pas de rester enfermait entre quatre murs. Mais il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose pendant cette mission s'il le laissait partir.

-"J'accepte à seulement une condition." soupira t'il enfin. "Je t'accompagne."

Les yeux de Chiaro s'enflammèrent. Apparemment, il avait prévu une remarque de ce genre… et aussi une réponse.

-"Pas dans ton état." dit-il avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

César lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

-"Quel état?"

Chiaro l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre.

-"Crois-tu vraiment que je n'avais rien remarque? Depuis que tu t'occupe de moi, tu ne dors plus la nuit Cela doit faire plusieurs semaines que tu n'a pas, ou peu dormi. Tu es bien plus épuisé que moi." argumenta t'il sous les yeux éberlué du brun. "Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement…" ajouta t'il à vois basse.

En effet, César avait totalement négligé son état pour s'occuper de celui de Chiaro. Il détourna le regard pour tenter d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de ce dernier.

-"Tu n'as pas changé…" murmura t'il avant de replonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de son amant. "Tu as toujours réponse à tout.

Il le prit dans ses bras tendit que le sourire de Chiaro s'élargissait.

-"Je t'en prie… sois prudent." souffla t'il enfin, accordant ainsi la permission à Chiaro de partir à sa place.

Une expression de triomphe s'installa sur le visage du jeune homme. Il releva la tête de César pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien." assura t'il en se voulant rassurant, mais ne pouvant contenir l'euphorisme qui envahissait son être.

* * *

**Notes:**

(1) Cet endroit fait référence au tome 2, après la tentative infructueuse de César de se suicider, et est alors envahit par les démons pour survivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde, me revoila avec un châpitre qui aura mis du temps a venir et je m'en exuse (ayez pitié... TT). Non, en vérité j'ai un peu la flemme d'écrire en ce moment, les vacances, le soleil... puis je passe toute mes journées dans un club d'équitation alors ca arrange pas les choses. En tout cas, bonne lecture de ce quatrième châpitre en espérant que le prochain soit plus rapide (c'est pas sure...).

* * *

**Reviews**

**Roxane1: **Chouette, je suis pas la seule a éprouver des sentiments répulsifs envers cette fille... Chez moi, toute les personnes à qui j'ai fait lire le mangas l'aime bien TT... Enfin bon, le plus important, c'est que mon Chiaro y meurt pas! (Je vais prier tous les jours pour que ca arrive pas...non, je dérive lol.) Elle peut lui faire tout ce qu'elle veut, mais pas le tuer. (Mais il me semble avoir lu quelques part spoiler si se révèle exact qu'il allait bien mourir a la fin... vu l'auteur, ça m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs). Pour ce qui est de la continuation, je me fait pas de souci, y en sont déjà à dix tomes au japon, et la série n'est toujours pas terimné (je sens que je vais m'arracher les cheveux sur cette série). Mais j'aimerai juste qu'on arrête de décaler les dates de parutions en France...

**Para-san: **Je crois pourvoir dire sans trop m'avancer, que ça va en effet se terminer en yaoi. Déjà, rien qu'a voir les précédents de l'auteur, on le devine aisaimment, et tu verra qu'au cour de ta lecture, plusieurs "indices" son dicéminé dans les tomes.

* * *

Les quelques heures qu'il restait avant le départ de Chiaro passèrent trop lentement au goût de ce dernier, et bien trop vite au goût de César. Il avait beau connaître les compétences du jeune homme, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui envahissait son être au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient.

En milieu d'après midi, les deux amants empruntèrent un des nombreux passages secrets qui menaient hors du château. La lumière du soleil les éblouis lorsqu'ils sortirent du tunnel après de longues minutes de marche, et ils durent s'immobiliser quelques instants.

Une fois leur vus retrouvé, ils continuèrent leur route en direction de l'endroit où était attaché les chevaux. César observait son compagnon marchait à quelques mètres devant lui. Le soleil se reflétaient dans ses cheveux blonds, et il semblait absorbés ses moindre rayons.

César soupira. Décidemment, il était fait pour être libre, vivre dans ce monde de lumière et de clarté… alors que lui continuait son inéluctable descente en direction d'un monde gouvernait par la folie et les ténèbres. Et plus que tout, la peur d'entraîner cet ange avec lui, de le rendre prisonnier d'un monde où il n'avait pas sa place…

-"César?"

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher et avait laissé Chiaro s'éloigner. Ce dernier s'était retourné et revenait vers lui avec une expression inquiète.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda t'il.

-"Ce n'es rien, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir".

-"Tu réfléchis trop!" s'exclama Chiaro sur un ton moqueur.

César lui lança un regard faussement vexé que Chiaro ignore avant de lui empoigner le bras et le forçait à avancer. César se laissa faire en pensant que son amant avait sans doute raison.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où se trouvaient les chevaux, dans le centre d'une forêt. Celui de Chiaro était sellé. Il s'apprêtait à mettre le pied à l'étrier lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Le blond lâcha son cheval et se cala dans l'étreinte de son partenaire. César cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Chiaro.

-"Je t'en prie… fais attention." murmura t'il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Chiaro se retourna pour lui faire face, il n'était pas habitué à le voir s'inquiéter à ce point. Il lui sourit et posa une main sur son visage.

-"Cela ne te ressemble pas de t'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un."

César baissa la tête, échappant au regard de son amant.

-"Je…"

-"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je t'assure qu'il ne m'arrivera rien." argumenta Chiaro du ton le plus rassurant possible. "Je serai revenu demain dans la matinée."

César resserra son emprise, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse subitement. Chiaro posa sa main sur son front et lui releva la tête. Il eut un mouvement de surprise en constatant que les yeux du brun étaient brillants, et dans lesquelles on pouvait distinguer aussi bien de l'inquiétude que de la peur.

-"Fais moi confiance." lui dit-il dans un souffle.

César l'observa quelques instants, perdu dans l'éclat si pure de ses yeux. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-"Si tu n'es pas revenu à l'aube… je viendrai te chercher…"

Chiaro sourit en entendant ces mots, un sourire franc. Il approcha son visage de celui de César et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun se laissa faire, profitant de cet instant avant que Chiaro ne rompe le baiser.

-"Merci" murmura t'il à son oreille.

Il se retourna, César l'ayant relâché de son étreinte. Il le regarda monter sur son cheval. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants.

-"Je serai revenu à l'aube" promis le blond avant de talonner son cheval.

César le regard s'éloigner alors qu'un vent froid commençait à souffler. Pour la première fois, un sentiment de malaise avait envahi tout son être. Pas de ceux qui était liés aux démons… mais ceux où la peur et l'angoisse l'empêchaient presque de respirer. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ces sentiments aussi fortement auparavant.

Et pourtant, il lui faisait confiance. Chiaro avait entre ses mains son cœur… son âme… Jamais il n'avait eu autant confiance en quelqu'un… mais ce malaise persistait, lui donnant la nausée, le plongeant dans un monde de peur et d'appréhension.

De longues minutes après que le cavalier soit parti, le jeune brun fit demi tour en direction de leur cachette, se disant qu'une fois encore, Morphée refuserait de le prendre dan ses bras pour cette nuit.

Deux heures… deux longues heures qu'il chevauché depuis qu'il avait quitté César. Et il arrivait enfin au lieu donné par ce dernier, et bien qu'il aurait pu être une bonne demi-heure plus tôt, il avait préféré faire quelques détours, profitant enfin de sa liberté. Celle-la même qui lui rappelait sa vie avant qu'il ne fasse la connaissance de celui qui était devenu son amant.

Cette pensée lui fit perdre son sourire. Pourquoi César s'était t'il conduit ainsi? Il ne s'inquiétait jamais pour rien, et ça, Chiaro l'avait appris en vivant à ses cotés pendant de nombreuses années. Il talonna son cheval, le faisant accélérer. Il lui avait promis de revenir à l'aube, et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber.

D'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué, le groupe d'assassin qu'il était sensé supprimer devait se regrouper sur la colline où il se trouvait actuellement pour ensuite pénétrer dans Rome et tuer un des cardinaux de la cour. Il s'enfonça dans le bois pour aller y cacher son cheval, et retourna à sa lisière où il se cacha derrière un buisson, à l'affût du moindre bruit. De longs moments passèrent avant qu'enfin une silhouette apparue dans la lumière de la lune, rejoint en quelques minutes par plusieurs autres. Un fois qu'il fut sur qu'ils étaient tous au complet, il s'approcha lentement derrière eux, profitant de l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune. S'il fallait les tuer, autant profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Arrivé à quelques mètres derrière eux, il bondit sur le premier homme qui se trouvait à proximité. Le temps que les autres comprennent ce qui se passait, il en avait déjà tuer deux autres. Ses ennemis commençaient finalement à s'organiser, et malgré son bras qui la ralentissait un peu, son expérience était un atout incontestable.

Seulement, une chose clochait dans ce combat. Il lui semblait que le style de combat qu'utilisaient ses opposants lui était familier… Il ne les avait cependant jamais croisé auparavant.

Une douleur fulgurante le tira des digressions de son esprit et qui le fit vaciller. Son arme tomba à terre, et un des hommes lui saisit son bras douloureux pour le lui plaquer dans le dos. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

-"Il semblerait que tu ais quelques problème avec ton bras." susurra la voix de celui qui le tenait avec un ointe d'ironie.

-"Comment…?"

Il ne finit pas sa pensée qu'il fut je ter à terre. C'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient savoir pour son bras… Sa tête était lourde, engourdi par la douleur qui lui brouillait la vue.

"Un traître…?" pensa t'il. "C'est impossible, nous l'aurions…"

Un poids s'ajouta sur sa poitrine, et il distingua un des hommes se pencher au dessus de son visage.

-"Nous étions sensés t'éliminer." commença t'il. "Mais je pense que nous allons en premier lieu nous amuser un peu avec toi…" Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres. "T'es pas si mal foutu que ça pour un mec"

Non… il ne pouvait mourir ici… Il Lui avait promis de revenir… Chiaro sentit une odeur âcre emplir ses narines, l'endormissent lentement.

-"Qui… êtes-vous?" réussit-il à questionner dans un dernier effort.

Tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut le rire sardonique des hommes qui l'entourait, avant que son esprit ne tombe dans le brouillard du coma.

* * *

Au programme du prochain chapitre (pour donner un apercu, vu que ca risque d'être long lol): Le héros sans peur et sans reproche... euh non d'accord, c'est pas une bonne entame. Je recommence. Au programme du prochain chapitre, un César pour le moins inquiet par à la recherche de son amant mystérieusement disparus. Mais que va t'il donc trouver?

Bon, je crois que je vais abandonner là ma carrière dans les résumé lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, chapitre rapide cette fois (en même temps j'avais rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui lol) mais j'espère qu'il sera quand même assez interessant.

**Reviews**

**Eiko: **C'est pas grave si t'es pas là en août, moi c'est pareil (en tout cas, pour les deuc dernières emaine d'août) donc comme ça, y'ora sans doute pas de poste à ce moment là. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis dit que j'allais mettre quelques chapitre avnt de partir (quand même, deux chapitre en moins de quatre jours, pour moi c'est un exploit lol). Pour l'histoire du mort... j'aurais quand même préféré que ce soit qulqu'un d'autre que Chiaro (style Tazio, là ça m'aurait pas du tout, mais alors, pas du tout déranger). Bon, je te laisse lire et +

* * *

Plusieurs s'étaient écoulés depuis la levée de l'aube, et César atteignait maintenant la colline sur laquelle aurait se trouver Chiaro quelques heures avant lui. Il descendit de son cheval pour pouvoir s'approcher des cadavres qui se trouvait à terre, priant intérieurement pour ne pas y retrouver celui de son amant.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il s'agenouilla auprès des premiers corps inertes pour l'examiner de plus près. Ces blessures, leurs styles, leurs emplacements… c'était bien Lui qui les avaient infligés, César en aurait mis à couper. Et bien évidemment, il n'en était pas sorti vivant. Même si le blond n'aimait pas tuer, ce que César savait depuis leurs premières rencontre, lorsqu'il avait une épée en main et décidait de s'en servir, il devenait un ennemi incroyablement puissant.

César soupira. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était de faire souffrir son amant et à le blesser encore plus.

Il se mordit la lèvres, reprenant ses esprits en sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il ne devait pas laisser son esprit dériver ainsi, pas maintenant, pas alors que Chiaro ne se trouvait pas à ses cotés.

Il se releva. Si Chiaro n'était pas ici, il n'y avait pas trente six possibilités. Soit César s'inquiéter pour rien et ils s'étaient croisés sur le chemin, soit… il avait tout bonnement disparus, sans doute enlevé. Mais le brun avait beau espéré de toute son âme que ce soit en effet la première possibilité, mais la partie logique de son esprit lui criait le contraire.

Enfin, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était d'attendre. Il avait ordonné à Tazio de le rejoindre avec une heure de décalage, permettant t ainsi que si Chiaro était rentré entre temps, il soit au courant.

Son regard se posa sur la scène du combat. Cherchant un détail qui aurait pu lui échappé. Il s'approcha de la lisière du bois, remarquant des empruntes de pas s'y enfonçant. Il parcourue plusieurs mètres dans la forêt, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Accroché à une ronce qui dépassait du mince sentier, un bout de tissu pendait au dessus du vide. César s'en approcha et s'en saisit.

-"Chiaro…"

Il aurait vendu son âme au diable, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, que ce mince tissu imbibé de sang appartenait à la tunique de son amant. Il fit demi-tour, revenant sur ses pas en pressant le pas, pour retourner à l'endroit où il avait laissé son cheval. Tazio l'avait apparemment rejoint.

-"Maître César! Où étiez-vous passez?" questionna t'il avec une nuance de reproche. "Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je vous cherche et je…"

César ne l'écoutait même pas. Il s'empara des rênes de son cheval que Tazio avait récupéré, l'enfourcha et repartit en direction de la forêt.

-"Maître César?" appela Tazio, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait.

-"Suis moi." ordonna César "Mais dépêche toi, nous devons faire vite."

Le blond s'exécuta sans se poser de question, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions dans l'immédiat. Ils suivirent un sentier sinueux, traversant la forêt. Le jour s'était maintenant entièrement levé, et la mi-journée approchait à grands pas, et les rayons du soleil, jouant avec les branchages de la forêt, envoyait sur un reflet vers émeraude sur le sentier.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortit de cette forêt, et débouchèrent devant les portes d'un village.

-"Où sommes-nous?" questionna Tazio, ne se souvenant pas d'un village dans les environs.

César leva la tête et observa le soleil quelques instants avant de répondre d'un voix monocorde.

-"Dans un petit village au Nord-Ouest de Rome." répondit –il simplement. "Mais il n'est marqué que sur les cartes les plus détaillé, étant sans grande importance." expliqua t'il plus en profondeur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte même du village, les portes n'étant pas gardées.

La rue principale n'était pas très large, pas même pavé. Les bâtisses sur les bords de cette dernière étaient très modestes, souvent à un seul étage avec un toit en chaume. Il s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui semblait être le plus grand bâtiment de la ville, bien qu'en comparaison d'un demeure de Rome, il ne soit de petite taille. Il s'agissait de l'auberge.

Il mirent pieds à terre et confièrent leurs chevaux à un jeune homme qui les conduit à l'écurie avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

De l'intérieur, il n'était pas différents de ceux à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre: mal éclairer, une odeur de boisson régnant dans l'atmosphère. Les deux acolytes vinrent s'approcher du comptoir ou un homme de forte corpulence s'adressa à eux.

-"Vous désirez quelque chose?" demanda t'il d'un ton monotone.

César détailla le personnage avant de répondre.

-"Avez-vous entendu récemment parlé d'un groupe d'assassin, ou de voleur qui sévirait dans la région?" se renseigna t'il.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose qui aurait pu se produire récemment. Puis avec un soupir, il secoua négativement la tête.

-"Vous savez, c'est un endroit tranquille ici, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais essayez toujours de demandez aux habitants, on ne sait jamais ce que ça peut donner."

La déception put se lire dans les yeux du brun.

-"Dans ce cas, nous aurons juste besoin d'un chambre pour passer la nuit Nous resterons quelques jours." dit il.

Il décrocha la bourse de sa ceinture sous le regard interloqué de Tazio et en vida une partie sur le comptoir. L'homme s'en empara et la tourna dans sa main avant de leur lancer un regard satisfait.

-"Deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite" dit il simplement et en hochant la tête en direction d'un escalier dans le fond de la pièce.

César se leva, suivit de près par Tazio et prit la direction indiquée par l'homme du comptoir. Il monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre qu'on leur avait indiquée. Plutôt petits, comme le reste de l'habitation (et de la ville), seuls deux lits et une armoire étaient présent pour meubler la pièce. César s'assit sur le lit situé aux cotés d'une fenêtre recouverte d'une forte couche de poussière, ne laissant passer que du soleil des rayons atténué de toute chaleur.

César se rit la tête dans les mains, cherchant à extraire toute pensée de son esprit… Mais l'image de son amant revenait sans cesse, malgré tout ses effort pour l'en empêcher. Il se trouvait forcément ici, quelque part…

-"Maître César? Vous vous sentez bien?" l'interrompit soudain la voix de Tazio.

Il sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses sombres pensées. Il se retourna et observa son subordonné.

-"Vous devriez vous reposez." dit ce dernier en voyant la pâleur de son visage. "Si vous voulez avoir la moindre chance de le retrouver, vous…"

-"Je ne peux pas." coupa brusquement le brun, coupant court à toute discussion.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, un bras couvrant ses yeux. Tazio n'insista pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

-"Je redescend." annonça t'il. "Je vais voir si je peux recueillir quelques informations."

César ne bougea pas. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de se retrouver être seul avec lui-même. Il entendit le bruit de la porte se refermer et soupira.

Non… il ne pouvait pas dormir avec ce qui lui tournait dans la tête. Où lorsqu'il arrivait à trouver le sommeil, il était ponctué de cauchemar qui le réveiller au bout de quelques minutes.

Il laissa ainsi ses pensées vagabonder au fil de ses souvenirs, et finit par tomber dans un sommeil comatique qui se promettait d'être court et peu reposant.


	6. Chapter 6

**B**onjour bonjour belle compagnie! Me revoila de mes vacances en espagne sous le soleil avec un nouveau chapitre. Faut en profiter avant la rentrée parce qu'apres j'aurai plus trop le temps d'écrire (eh ouai, vas falloir bosser en terminale, c'est ca la vie, plus le droit d'écrire pendant les cours...). En tout cas, bonne fin de vacances a tous et bonne lecture!

**_Reviews: _**

**Elencirya: **Bienvenue au club des fans de You Higuri, tu es la bienvenue parmis nous! J'espère qu'on verra bientôt tes fics sur c'est avec un réel plaisir que nous nous y plongeront tous! Quant au niveau des faits historiques... il me semblait que César devait mourir avant Lucrèce, non? Ou alors c'est moi qui me goure, j'ai jamaisété trèès balaise en histoire lol. Bah, on verra bien comment ça évolue de toute façon. Gros bisous et amuse toi bien sur ce chapitre.

**Yuzukitsune: **Ah, encore une fan! Eh moi qui trouvait personne qui connaisait près de chez moi, je suis servi ! Bienvenue, jeune padawan (non, je délire mdr) Ca me fait plaisir que t'aime mon histoire, perso, je trouve que j'écris mal, mais si les gens aiment, c'est le principale. Ah, cette Lucrèce... en fait, y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui l'aime celle la. J'imagine que le coup du bras c'est dans le tome 8? En fait je l'ai pas encore lu, je l'ai commandé sur internet avec d'autres mangas en précommande, alors ca devrait arriver d'ici un à deux jours... Mais c'est pas grave, ça me fera un sujet sur lequel réfléchir jusqu'a ce que je le lise. Gros bisou et au prochain chapitre!

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

La semaine s'écoula sans qu'ils ne trouvent la moindre trace de Chiaro, ou même, (ce qui inquiétait beaucoup César) de toute présence de voleurs dans les abords de la ville. Il semblait que cette ville était en effet un havre de paix parfait pour toute personne voulant vivre sa vie sans embrouille. S'il y avait des assassins dans les parages, ils cachaient vraiment bien leurs jeux …

César était au bord de la déprime, ses cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, ne lui accordant aucun moment de repos. De plus, il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que d'attendre en espérant trouver un jour une information.

Et son inquiétude n'avait fait aux croître au fil des jours, qui avait pour conséquences des crises de plus en plus fréquentes.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte. Il devina aisément qui cela pouvait être.

-" As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? " demanda t'il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Tazio l'observa. César le regardait avec des yeux le suppliant de lui répondre. Il détestait le voir ainsi, aussi dépendant de quelqu'un… surtout si cette personne en question était Chiaro. Il hocha négativement la tête.

-" Non, toujours rien." annonça t'il, alors que César poussait un soupir de découragement. " Et je pense qu'il ne se trouve pas dans ce village."

Le brun ferma les yeux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'avis du blond sur ce sujet. Mais il refusait d'y prêter l'oreille. Il ne pouvait partir… pas encore. Quelque chose le retenait ici. Il ne savait quoi, mais il refusait de partir avant de le découvrir. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser a ses cotés : Tazio s'y était assis.

-" Nous devrions quitter cette ville. Votre corps est exténué, de même que votre esprit, et nous ne pourrons pas…"

-" Tu sais très bien que je ne partirai pas Tazio." coupa t'il d'une voix ferme. " Pas maintenant." ajouta t'il a voix basse pour lui-même.

-"Pourtant, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y as que très peu de chance qu'il se trouve dans cette ville. Et encore moins qu'il soit encore en vie."

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'arrivait qu'a de rare moment à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'y prêtait généralement pas attention, mais cela l'énervait à certains moments.

-" Tant qu'il restera une chance, nous continuerons à le chercher." souffla t'il

-"Vous êtes trop attaché a lui." soupira Tazio.

-"Tu ne fais confiance a personne, c'est ton style de vie. Mais Lui a en sa possession mon cœur, ainsi que mon âme." répondit César, que la conversation commençait a énerver.

-"Et c'est là votre seul faiblesse. Il le sait, et je ne sais comment vous réagiriez s'il venait à s'en servir contre vous."

-"Comment peux tu l'affirmer ?" cria presque César. "Je suis sur qu'il ne me trahira pas." continua t'il en baissant progressivement la voix.

-"Parce que c'est un homme. Et que le cœur des hommes est aisément corruptible…"

César se releva brusquement, plaquant son subordonné contre le mur, une main sur sa gorge. Il était à bout. Tazio l'avait poussé au plus profond de ses défenses. Il lui avait montrer ce qu'il cherchait à enfouir dans le plus profond de son subconscient. Il chercha sur le visage de son subordonnait ce qu'il cherchait, sans y trouver de réponses. Mais il défit brutalement son étreinte quand un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage.

Il le laissa s'effondrer a terre avec une expression étonnée, puis sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il sortit de l'auberge, tentant de se calmer, de ne pas laisser la place aux démons qui rongeaient son corps. Il prit le premier chemin qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'agissait d'une petite ruelle, assez sombre, et ou aucune trace de vie n'était présente. Il prit appui sur le mur et leva la tête vers le ciel orageux. La pluie glaciale que ceux-ci déversait semblait n'être qu'un pâle reflet de la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la personne qui l'avait suivie depuis sa sortie de l'auberge. Celle-ci s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à seulement quelques mètres du jeune brun, qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

-"Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans un état pareil, jeune homme." dit celle-ci d'une voix calme.

César sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Il détailla rapidement la personne qui l'avait interpellé avant de répondre.

-"Qui êtes vous?" demanda t'il

La personne sourit.

-"Un simple vieillard qui ne vous veux pas de mal, croyez-moi."

En effet, il ressemblait à une personne tout à fait banale.

-"Je vous suit depuis déjà quelque temps." continua le vieillard, voyant que César ne bougeait pas. "Je vous ai vu rentré dans le village. Peu d'étranger vienne par ici. Et vous sembliez être à la recherche de quelque chose."

César fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient étés suivis? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il l'aurait senti. Comment cet homme pouvait être au courant qu'il recherchait quelqu'un? Pouvait-il être un de ceux qui avait enlevé son amant? Il semblait pourtant inoffensif…

-"Je me trompe?" insista le vieillard, cherchant une réponse de la part de son interlocuteur.

-"Pourquoi me demandez vous cela?" finit par dire César avec méfiance.

Malgré tout, le brun n'arrivait pas à voir en cette personne une menace potentielle. Quelque chose de calme et de réfléchi émanait d'elle.

-"Car vous semblez beaucoup tenir à cette personne." dit il en hochant la tête. "Et peut-être se peut-il que je puisse vous aidez à la retrouver."

-"Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne seriez vous pas venu me voir plus tôt? Si vous nous avez réellement suivis, vous auriez pu venir m'informer plus tôt." rétorqua t'il.

-"A quoi bon sauvez une personne que vous abandonneriez peut-être en d'autre circonstance?" interrogea t'il.

L'incompréhension apparut sur le visage de César.

-"Je voulais vérifier que cette personne importait pour vous. Et que vous ne l'auriez pas abandonnée. Pourquoi allez secourir une personne qu'on laisserez ensuite mourir à la première occasion?" expliqua le vieillard.

César le regarda, perplexe. Pouvait il lui faire confiance? S'il refusait cette aide potentielle, il serait peut-être trop tard.

-"Et où se trouverait ce que je cherche? Nous avons entièrement fouillé la ville." dit il en décident de mettre ses doutes de coté.

-"Il est vrai que vous avez effectué un travail formidable en peu de temps. rare sont les personnes qui aurait pu faire de même sans se décourager. Mais malgré tout, vous avez négligé un endroit. Le vieux moulin situé eu Nord de la ville." annonça le vieille homme.

-"D'après les habitants, il serait abandonnée depuis une cinquantaine d'année.

L'expression de l'homme s'assombrit.

-"En effet. Le moulin en lui-même est abandonné. Pas ses caves. Il y a plusieurs années, ce moulin était ma propriété. Toutefois, j'ai du le vendre, fautes de moyen pour l'entretenir. Au fil du temps, comme personne ne l'entretenait, il a fini par tomber en ruines. Mais ce que beaucoup de gens ignorent, c'est que les caves, elles, sont toujours en état. L'entrée se trouve dans une grotte de la colline se situant près du moulin. je pense que celui que vous chercher se trouve là bas."

-"Comment pouvez vous en être sur?"

-"Vous savez, un pauvre vieillard comme moi ne vaut pas qu'on s'attarde sur sa présence. Je passe inaperçu auprès de nombreuses personnes."

-"Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance?"

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants, puis le vieillard hocha finalement la tête.

-"Il ne tien qu'a vous de me faire confiance… ou pas. Mais vous ne possédez aucune information susceptible de vous éclairez, je me trompe? En tout cas, j'espère que vous retrouverez cette personne, vous semblez y tenir beaucoup…" dit il en tournant les talons et commençant à s'éloigner.

César le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants.

-"Merci vieille homme" dit-il finalement avant de tourner les talons à son tour, et de reprendre la direction de l'auberge.

_**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement lorsque César entra dans la pièce. Tazio était adossé à la fenêtre, semblant attendre quelque chose. César attrapa sa cape, posée sur son lit et envoya la sienne à son subordonné. Celui-ci le regarda, surpris de ce changement d'attitude.

-"Maître César?" interrogea t'il alors que ce dernier sortait déjà e la pièce.

-"Dépêche toi, nous partons."

-"Où allons nous?"

Le brun ne répondit rien, et disparut de l'encadrement de la porte. De toute façon, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Tazio suivit son maître jusqu'aux écuries où se trouvaient leurs chevaux, déjà sellés. Ils prirent la direction du Nord de la ville, la traversant entièrement avant de se retrouver devant ce que Tazio jugeait être les ruines d'une ancienne construction, grange ou moulin.

-"Que faisons nous ici? Il n'y a rien d'autre que ce que nous avons vu il y a quelques jours."

-"Chiaro est ici." répondit simplement César.

Tazio écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Toutefois, bien qu'il pensât que son maître avait besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil, il le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la colline qui était juxtaposée au moulin. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte qui y était creusé. Une trappe en bois donnait accès à un tunnel. La surprise de Tazio s'amplifia.

-"Comment avez-vous…"

César n'entendit pas la fin se la question, ayant pénétré dans le tunnel sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Qu'importe ce que disait Tazio, et ce tunnel pouvait bien menée n'importe où, il ne s'en préoccupé pas. Il n'était plus dirigée que par une seule certitude: Chiaro se trouvait au bout de ce chemin. Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité, et les escaliers se terminaient enfin. Il arriva dans un long couloir qui donnait sur une porte. Trois gardes la gardaient. Il s'immobilisa juste avant la fin des escaliers et tira son épée, lentement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit… en vain. Le frottement de la lame contre le fourreau résonnait dans le profond silence de cet endroit.

-"Qui es là?" appela une voix.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent: les gardes s'avançaient pour voir qui s'était introduit dans leur repère. Mais d'autre semblait s'approcher de lui par les escaliers. Tazio le rejoignait. César l'arrêta d'un geste du bras, et le blond sortit son épée à son tour. Lorsque les gardes furent assez près, César sortit de sa cachette et trancha la gorge du premier.

-"Des intrus!" cria un des deux gardes toujours ne vie. "Vas prévenir le chef, on ne doit pas…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Tazio lui avait transpercé la poitrine de son épée. Le troisième avait pris la fuite, et avait déjà passé la porte qu'il gardait quelques instants plus tôt lorsque César et Tazio s'intéressèrent à lui.

-"Rattrape le." ordonna César. "N'en laisse aucun s'enfuir d'ici."

Tazio s'élança à la poursuite de l'homme. César le suivit dans la salle et s'immobilisa brusquement tandis que Tazio continuai dans la pièce suivante.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, ronde, mais remplit d'outils de torture. Mais ce qui avait s'immobiliser César n'était pas l'atmosphère morbide qui régnait dans la pièce, mais le corps suspendu à au mur opposait de là où il se trouvait.

Le corps de son amant était retenu par deux chaînes qui lui entravaient les poignets, et son corps était parsemé de blessure dont les plus récentes avait laissées une marque de sang séché sur sa peau. César s'en approcha, et trancha les chaînes qui l'entravaient avec son épée.

Le corps inanimé de Chiaro s'effondra sur lui, et César le sentir trembler quand son corps entra en contact avec le sien. Il s'agenouilla, enleva sa cape et sa chemise avec lesquelles il recouvrit le corps gelé de son amant. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, et

César le sentit son corps se raidir quand son regard rencontra le sien. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant plusieurs instants, laissant la place à un silence tendu. Il avait peur d'effrayer, et malgré son envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras, il se contentait de soutenir son regard.

Après quelques instants, Chiaro leva un bras, et posa une main tremblante sur la joue de César.

-"C'est…vraiment…?" demanda t'il d'une voix rauque où l'on pouvait distinguer aussi bien l'étonnement que la peur et la méfiance.

César sourit, et prit la main que Chiaro avait posée sur son visage pour la porter à ses lèvres.

-"Je suis désolée." murmura t'il d'une voix rassurante. "J'aurais du arriver plus tôt."

-"Mais tu es venu…"

César l'observa. La peur avait presque entièrement disparus dans ses yeux, laissant la place à un sentiment que César n'arrivait pas à comprendre. De la reconnaissance? Qu'avait t'il subi durant ces quelques jours pour qu'il le retrouve dans un état pareil?

Il secoua la tête. La priorité était de le sortir d'ici maintenant.

-"Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Ca va aller maintenant."

Il se releva, Chiaro dans les bras, tandis que Tazio revenait vers lui.

-"Maître César, leur chef a réussi à s'enfuir. Dois-je continuer à le poursuivre?" s'informa Tazio.

César se retourna, et le regard qu'il lança à Tazio l'immobilisa. Il laissa le silence s'installer plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité. Finalement, il reprit la direction de la porte, tournant le dos à son subordonné.

-"Non." trancha t'il d'un ton froid. "Il y a plus important à faire." murmura t'il en baissant la tête sur le corps qui reposait dans ses bras, endormi.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Au fait, pour ceux que ça interesse, j'ai lu un bouquin y'a pas longtemps, que s'apelle _"Le sang des Borgia"_ de Mario Puzo, et qui est assez interessant au point de vue historique. Je le recommande a tous ceux qui veulent en savoir un peu plus sur les Borgia tout en abordant leurs relations d'un point de vue entièremment différent. En tout cas, je vous retrouve au next chapitre, kiss!


End file.
